The invention relates to a hydromechanical transmission with hydraulic and mechanical components for use in motor vehicles similar to those described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,351.
Systems with such components separate from each other and placed individually are known. The connection means between the different components are however then unsatisfactory and require expensive tubular casings and tubes which are a source of trouble. More especially, the level of noise radiated from them tends to be excessive, particularly as regards the hydromechanical machines adapted to selectively act as pumps and motors for power conversion between fluid pressure and shaft-transmitted power.